Good vs Evil, In One, or, Forgetting Someone?
by WakkoRyan
Summary: Xakko is constantly escaping, so Vakko does something about it. But will that actually make things more dangerous to the Warner sibs?
1. Headline News

**Good Versus Evil, All Rolled Into One Convenient Warner, or, Forgetting Someone?**

By WakkoRyan 

Sorry, the whole title wouldn't fit on the preview part!

(((A/N: words))) means that I'm talking. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you.

_**Xakko – voiced by Christopher Walken**_

_**Vakko – voiced by Samuel L. Jackson**_

_**Dottie – voiced by Courtney Love**_

_**Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. Owner – voiced by Marilyn Manson**_

**Headline News:**

May 5, 2005: PRISON BREAK INITIATED BY WICKED WARNER, XAKKO

TEN INJURED

May 7, 2005: XAKKO CAPTURED!

TOON PLACED IN MAXIMUM SECURITY SOLITARY CONFINEMENT

June 17, 2005: XAKKO ESCAPES AGAIN!

UNIDENTIFIED WARNER FEMALE ASSISTS GETAWAY

June 21, 2005: WHERE IS XAKKO?

SECURITY CONTINUES TO GUARD WARNER WATERTOWER

June 23, 2005: MICKEY MOUSE FOUND DEAD!

FANFICTION READERS CONFUSED AS TO WHY THIS HEADLINE IS SHOWN HERE

June 27, 2005: SWAT TEAM TAKES XAKKO INTO CUSTODY

MYSTERIOUS WARNER FEMALE AVOIDS ARREST

Vakko threw down the last newspaper, published yesterday, back onto the pile on the lab bench. He was relieved that Xakko was back in jail, but he couldn't sleep. Who was this female that was apparently the same species as the Warner sibs, Xakko, and himself? And how dangerous was she anyways? She had broken Xakko out, but had not injured anyone. Was this intentional, coincidental, or the result of her not being as strong? Either way, where did she come from? And why was Vakko thinking almost exclusively in questions?

He thought back to what Xakko had said when he was first being dragged off to jail. "…or number 3 will help me!" was what he had said. Could there be some truth to that fragmented sentence?

Vakko put that thought on the back burner so to say, and got to thinking about what to do about Xakko. Even the strictest maximum-security procedures were unable to contain him. 'There must be some way to contain him,' thought Vakko.

Glancing over at the paper, an ad caught Vakko's eye. It was right below the article on conveniently placed news articles (((A/N: yes, I stole that idea from Family Guy, so sue me.))) It read as follows: _COWORKERS WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE? WANT TO PUT A CURSE ON THEM? DON'T WANT TO PAY AN ARM, LEG, AND SOUL TO DO SO? FOR ALL OF YOUR OCCULT NEEDS AT LOW LOW PRICES, CALL WITCHES, DOCTORS, AND WITCHDOCTORS, INC. AT 666-1313 OR GO TO 666 13TH STREET (OPEN 1 PM TO 7:06 PM EVERY DAY!)_

'Convenient indeed,' thought Vakko. 'Well, since it is 6:54, I should be able to get there in time.' He sent an email to the Warner sibs letting him know he would be busy tonight (being obscure about the reason of course.) And out the door he went.


	2. Combo, or, I’ll Have A Side Order Of Wei...

**Combo, or, I'll Have A Side Order Of Weirdness With A Coke**

About 27.42 seconds after leaving, Vakko realized he might need Xakko with him if he was going to use spells and stuff (he had no idea whatsoever about what he was going to do when he got there.) Luckily he was just passing the jail at that time. (((A/N: If I remember correctly, that's called a plot contrivance.)))

"Getting Xakko and getting to this place before it closes may be difficult." Thought Vakko. "Hopefully, Ralph is the guard at the front gate to the jail for this shift."

To make a long story short, Ralph was the guard for that shift. Just two minutes later, Vakko was wheeling a heavily sedated Xakko down the road, strapped to one of those vertical gurneys like Hannibal Lecter was in _The Silence of the Lambs_. Due to being heavily sedated, Xakko treated the situation like a roller coaster ride, shouting "WHEEE!" most of the way (not coherently due to being sedated of course.) Vakko briefly reflected on this expression of joy, realizing that, some day, Xakko could be reformed. But Vakko could not allow the risks that potentially existed for the meantime ever come to fruition. (((A/N: Now _there's_ a word you hear often in normal conversation.)))

The owner looked up from the book he was reading. It was the Marilyn Manson autobiography _A Long Hard Road Out Of Hell_. The owner actually looked suspiciously like Mr. Manson himself.

"Welcome to Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, how can I serve your occult needs today?" he asked, without much enthusiasm.

Vakko barely had time to introduce himself before the owner realized who he was and what he must be asking for. (The lunatic strapped to the gurney was a dead giveaway.) The owner's suggestion was odd, (((A/N: but hey, if it was normal then what type of a fanfic would _that_ be?))) Since it was Vakko's main wish that he could keep a constant eye on Xakko to ensure that he could not escape again, the owner suggested that the thoughts of the two individuals could be combined, with Xakko's thoughts being trapped by Vakko's, and all existing in Vakko's body.

"Beware this procedure, for it carries terrible consequences for those who abuse the privilege," said the owner.

"That's bad," said Vakko.

"But you can easily control it as long as you are responsible, and eat lots of frogurt every day."

"That's good."

"A head injury may lead to Xakko taking over even if you _are_ very careful."

"That's bad."

"But you're a cartoon, so you can't really get injured."

"That's good."

Vakko then thought to himself: "Well, now that ICC™ exists…" (((A/N: that's the **I**njury **C**ausing **C**hemical for those who don't remember or didn't read in my first story, or got so angry at how hard it was to read because the square brackets wouldn't show up that there was no way you could read it all (I eventually resubmitted though)…ummm, where was I? Oh yeah, Vakko was thinking. Let's start that over.))) "Well, now that ICC™ exists, I could get injured, but if there is no-one evil enough to use it on the loose anymore I suppose I don't have to worry."

The owner began to speak again. "I have potions here that can cause injury, but you don't have enough money to stop me from selling them, and if you ever call the cops I will immediately reverse the curse (((A/N: YAY SOX!))) and Xakko will take _you_ over!"

Vakko just took a sideways glance to the Fanfiction audience, as if to say 'what is _with_ this guy?'

"That's bad," reminded the owner of Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc.

"Can we just get started?" Asked Vakko. "I want to be able to get home in time to catch Conan."


	3. Leave Now

**Leave Now**

Much later that night Vakko left and went back out into the night (just in time to miss Conan again, of course.) He had mixed emotions about the procedure so far. He could easily control Xakko, just as the owner had said, but the feeling of having another mind was creepy. It's not that Xakko's thoughts were right there competing with Vakko's, but it was more like that nagging little feeling that you get when you wonder if you left the dryer on without cleaning out the lint catcher first. Well, maybe a little more prevalent than that.

'Just keep trying, Xakko, it won't help,' thought Vakko. 'I control you now, and your body doesn't even exist anymore.'

Vakko was making an assumption of course. Back at Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. the owner was placing Xakko's physical body in a state of suspended animation. (((A/N: (nudge, nudge...) ))) suspended animation, get it? Ahhh, you don't get it. 

Unnoticed by the owner, a face was peeking in one of the windows. It was that of a female Warner. Not Dot. (((A/N: Hey, that rhymes! Okkay, okkay, I'll shut up.))) This female Warner had a flower in her hair, but nothing like Dot's. This one was a real flower for one, not just a hair-…er, ear-…band. It was a black rose, wilting such that it only had three petals left. She placed her ungloved and dirty hand up to the glass, and whispered, "my Xakko…" She walked around to the front of the store, to the door with the "CLOSED" sign on it. She stuck her fist out and smashed the glass, turned the sign over to "OPEN," and reached to the doorknob inside. After letting herself in, she decided to be a smart aleck for a second time, and switched the sign back over to "CLOSED."

A/N: Shortest update ever.

Just _had_ to get something out. The main reason was to dedicate a chapter to a few people, but now that I think about it this chapter is so short that that would be an insult, so I dedicate the next story, poem, or haiku that I do that is actually half good to these authors:

kim1983: gave me my first FanFiction review. I had Fictionpress reviews before, but they were for haikus, which everyone can write. This is the first review for a work that I spent more than a minute on.

The Island Hopper: Daring enough to write adult situations for the Warners…hope A! updates soon!

Warnergirls2000: Last Animaniacs fanfic was just before I came here, but hopefully there will be more in the future…even if not, that doesn't stop all of the Animaniacs fanfics from being great.

And last but certainly not least (in fact, most,) FurballofEvilness from Furball gave me the idea of dedicating chapters, actually. Since Furball will probably never read this, I suppose I'll have to write a story for FictionPress now, and dedicate that. Oh well. Everyone, check out You'll love it!


	4. Breakout

**Breakout**

The next night Vakko slept over at the water tower. Even though he was not yet used to having Xakko in his thoughts, he had to make it seem to the Warner sibs that everything was normal with him, and he also had to make it seem like he was guarding them since the news was now reporting that Xakko had "escaped" again. Vakko was careful not to be caught on camera at the jail though. Vakko only caught the first few news stories before going to sleep, so he missed the story on Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors being broken into and the owner suffering a broken arm.

At somewhere around 2:27 AM, Dot woke up thirsty. She headed for the kitchen area to get a glass of water. (((A/N: I just realized, like in my first story, the Warners aren't even in it until the fourth friggin' chapter…I take more time to set a plot than Stephen King (the books, not the horribly crappy (for the most part) movies)…anyways, returning to the story…)))

At the same time, Vakko was tossing and turning in bed. He was having a nightmare. In a few minutes, he wouldn't remember what it was about, but it was quite frightening at the time (((A/N: you know how it is with most nightmares, you forget them before you wake up most of the time, and that's why I didn't even include the gist of the dream; Vakko couldn't remember, so he couldn't tell me.))) Vakko was thrashing back and forth on the fold-out couch. Suddenly he tensed while on his back, and then relaxed. His eyes continued in REM (that's rapid eye movement, it happens while you are deep in dreams, but you knew that) for a few seconds, then his eyelids flew open. His eyes had turned red.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed, bowing his head while getting up so that his hair fell in front of his eyes, and walked to a nearby mirror (((A/N: a mirror just sitting in the middle of nowhere, there's a plot contrivance for ya.))) He looked in the mirror and ran his hand across his face softly, along his jaw to his chin, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Well, Vakko," he said, "You can't keep a good man down," and a psycho smile spread across his face. (((A/N: I pictured "Breakout" by the Foo Fighters for that sequence.)))

"No…no, that line is no good, let's see…" he continued, but was distracted by Dot walking by, going back to her room.

Dot wasn't even looking in the direction of Vakko/Xakko, so she did not notice him. He used this to his advantage and slipped into the shadows.

While walking, Dot spared a second to take a sip of water. The glass was half empty (or was it half full?) (((A/N: Half empty in my opinion, since it started nearly full.))) So of course, she was looking up for that second or so. Just after finishing the sip, but before lowering her head, she walked into a solid object of some sort. She emitted a short yelp, but was quickly overcome by relief when she saw Vakko standing there.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, then joked, "you scared me, you fool."

Without saying a word, he leaned down in front of her, face-to-face. She could see through his hanging hair that his eyes were red, like Xakko's. Almost _glowing_ red.

"Hello, Dot," he said. Gone was the light Austrian accent (((A/N: bet you didn't remember that from the first story, eh?))) and he was clearly speaking in Xakko's voice.

Dot screamed her lungs out (((A/N: remember _Meatballs or Consequences_? Of course you don't, but if you did that was the type of scream she did.))

Yakko and Wakko came running from their respective rooms. Vakko suddenly looked very confused, then very scared, then very angry (but still scared.) He began looking in every direction, and when he could find nothing to be alarmed about, he said, "Dot, what are you screaming at?" His eyes had returned to his normal shade of light blue.

Dot stopped screaming, and upon seeing that Vakko's eyes were blue again, she did what any proper lady would do in such a moment of relief: she backhanded him on his face, hard.

Vakko was much more confused than hurt, but now Yakko was confused as well. Wakko was almost always confused, but this did nothing to help that situation.

"That was a _mean_ trick to play on me, Vakko!" Dot said in a strict voice. "I don't know how you did it, but it was _mean_."

"What was mean?" Vakko responded, genuinely perplexed.

Dot growled briefly. "You somehow got your eyes to turn red, and changed you voice so that you sounded like Xakko."

Dot continued on yelling at Vakko, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He stared off into space and flatly said, "oh, no."

Dot noticed this. "Oh, no is right. You won't hear the end of this from me for quite a while."

"That's not what I meant," Vakko said. "Let's sit down at the kitchen table, I have something to tell you."


	5. Hello, Hooray

**Hello, Hooray**

After telling the Warners about the mind-joining procedure, Vakko decided that he needed to go back to Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. in the morning…well, when it opened, which wasn't exactly the morning. 'Maybe I can get the potency of the spell increased,' he thought.

In the meantime, he wanted to be tied up in case Xakko was able to seize control by way of sleepwalking again.

"I'll tie up the loose ends tomorrow," said Vakko.

"Speaking of tying up loose ends…" Yakko said, producing a long nylon rope.

After a few minutes, they were satisfied that Vakko's bindings were secure.

"Well," said Yakko, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'd have to say it's time to turn in."

"Turn in to what?" asked Wakko.

Dot sighed frustratingly. "How about a group of siblings that pledges to use recycled humor slightly less frequently?"

The three Warners looked at each other for a split second, and then broke out in hysterics. 'Yeah, right, like we would ever stop that!' was what the laughing implied.

Just as soon as the Warners were finished laughing, a voice was heard from the direction of the door. 'Forgetting something?" it said. The door slowly opened with lots of scary creaky noises.

"Hmm, sounds like that door needs oiling," says Yakko, writing himself a note to oil the door in the morning.

A shadow-ensconced figure stood in the doorway.

"I can't even see who's there, who is it?" said Vakko.

The shadow ensconced figure spoke. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you of all people should know who I am. I was conceived on the same day as you, after all," the female voice said.

A look of concern came over Vakko's face as he realized what her comment indicated. "Oh, no." He said. "I thought the lab records said that they had destroyed you!"

"Well, you should stop making assumptions. They can become dangerous," she said.

"Okkay, that's it. I need to see her to figure out who she is," said Wakko, grabbing a huge spotlight (like from the Fox logo) out of his Wakky Sack.

The spotlight revealed a figure that was definitely Warner. She was older-looking than Dot, perhaps 19 or 20, and stood perhaps five feet, seven inches. She wore a black gown, torn and dirtied with mud and grass. She didn't seem concerned that one rip nearly revealed her left nipple. (((A/N: Well, there goes the PG rating…))) But she must have been using invisible tape or something because it was obvious that she had good support despite no bra being visible. (((A/N: Definitely not PG anymore…))) The gown had obviously been longer, but had been ripped to halfway up the shins so that she wouldn't have much of a chance to trip on it. Instead of a pretty flower holding her ears in form, a wilting black rose with only three petals left was placed haphazardly in her dirty black hair, which was grown to the middle of her back. Her ears hung loosely; she showed no effort to hold them up like Yakko did despite him having nothing to hold them up. Like Xakko, she had retractable claws, noticeable due to a large rip in one of her shoes, which would have been quite nice red ones if they weren't so beat up (surprisingly, they looked like about a size ten despite the average Warner having huge feet.) She also wore no gloves.

"You wouldn't leave _me_ out of the fun, would you?" she said, with a grin that would normally look very innocent and even cute if she hadn't been drenched in mud.

"Who _are_ you?" said Dot.

The smile on the as-yet unnamed character turned from thin to toothy, more so on one side, forming an evil sneer; her head bowed slightly, allowing some hair to fall in front of her eyes, while she continued to fix her gaze on Dot; her brow dipped. "My name is Countess Jezebel Carlotta Cynthia Sylvia Macadamia Anna Jo Fresca The Thirteenth-Or-So," she said, "but you may call me Dottie. I've come here to kill you."


	6. What Took You So Long?

After I decided to get back to writing this, I realized that I left off just when stuff started to happen. I'm a jerk.

I just realized, today (March 6, 2006) is exactly one year after first publishing this story! (And I last updated April 23, 2005.) Yikes.

Credit for getting me interested in continuing goes to banjkazfan, so that's who to thank/blame!

For those of you actually reading, you may have forgotten by now that (((A/N: Words.))) means that I, the author, am making a comment. The characters aren't supposed to be able to hear the comments (they're like a soliloquy or something,) but they don't cooperate and often criticize my interruptions. 

I actually had the next few chapters written nearly a year ago, just needed to proofread and consider plot holes. This makes me lazy, doesn't it?

Anyways, I've got some Sour Jubes and Winamp playing some rockin' tunes, so let's continue, shall we? 

Oh, I suggest reading the first part of the story if you haven't just done so. It'd be confusing otherwise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Chapter 6 - What Took You So Long? 

Dottie stepped inside the tower and shut the door. (((A/N: Why it took her the better part of a year to do that is beyond me.))) Unfortunately for her, only one lamp was on, so most of the area from the door to the couch was dark. Unfortunate since the Wheel of Morality was in her path. After hearing the crash of Dottie tripping over it, Dot reached over and flipped on the overhead lights. Although the wheel was tipped over, it was now printing out a moral. Dottie grabbed it and began reading it aloud.

"Moral number 2," she said, and then paused, crumpled the paper, and continued. "Be afraid, be very afraid."

"That's not what it said!" said Wakko. "I want to know what it said!"

"No, no, that's what it said," said Dottie, shifting her eyes uneasily.

"Then hand it to me so I can read it," Yakko said.

Dottie stalled. "I'd, uh, like to, but I'm, uhhh, hungry." She then stuffed the paper into her mouth, chewed a few times, and swallowed.

Vakko raised one of his eyebrows. (Pick one.)

Dot rolled her eyes.

Yakko scratched his head.

Wakko looked about normal.

"So how does it taste?" Wakko asked. "I made that paper myself."

Dottie hadn't been around for long, but she had gathered enough intelligence on the Warners to determine that Wakko did not necessarily make this paper out of, well, paper. She promptly turned around to throw up into a wastebasket.

In the process of turning around, Dottie allowed the Warners (well, the other Warners, since she is a Warner as well, but let's not get anal) to see that she had something strapped to her back. A gun.

A gun?

(((A/N: A gun?)))

"Relax," said Dottie. "It's just a tranquilizer gun."

(((A/N: Oh, that's a relief.

What?

Why are you four staring at me?

It _is_ a relief.

_What_?

Well, it's better than a _real_ gun, isn't it?)))

"Anyways, I got this gun at a nice little shop in Maine called _Needful Things_. The owner was so nice," said Dottie. "He seemed to know exactly what I wanted. As for the drug in the tranquilizer darts, I got that at a friendly little place last night that you might know about. It's called Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc."

Yakko raised his right arm, index finger pointing up, and opened his mouth to make some sort of a wisecrack or smart-alecky remark. Of course, if you have ever done that, you know that the majority of the time you also close your eyes at the beginning of the comment. This was a poor choice for Yakko, since it gave Dottie time to raise the tranquilizer gun and fire.

Yakko felt a sudden sharp pain in his right arm. His mouth was already open, so when he saw the dart, he let out a slow, "ooooOOWWWW!"

Yakko pulled the dart out of his arm and threw it on the floor. This was enough of a distraction for Dottie to fire another shot, this time at Wakko's back, as he tried to run away. Yakko went to his brother's side, the former already looking sluggish. Dot had used this time to try to make it to her room so she could lock the door and call the cops. But Dottie was too quick, and hit her in the back of the shoulder. At this time, Yakko was pulling out the dart from Wakko's back, and threw it on the floor next to the dart that had been in his arm. Dottie noticed that there was still some of the liquid in the dart that poured onto the ground from the needle's tip.

"Lucky for me, that's the extra-potent version," said Dottie, as Yakko fell to one knee and Wakko started to lean against him. "Even though you pulled it out early, it will still get the job done."

Vakko saw out of the corner of his eye that Dot had pulled her dart out, and was about to drop it on the floor. He knew that Dot getting into her room, locking the door, and calling the cops before she passed out was their only chance. He timed his yell at Dottie perfectly as the dart hit the ground, causing her to turn to him and not Dot.

"HEY!" he shouted at Dottie. "How about you untie me so we can have a fair fight?" He knew she wouldn't do that, but he needed to time the 'HEY!' with the dart hitting the ground, and that was the only thing he could think of to say to follow that statement or proclamation or edict or decree or whatever.

"Yeah, right," Dottie said. "I realize what you're trying to do…" She was cut off a bit by the sound of Yakko finally collapsing…on top of Wakko. While she was looking at the Warner brothers, Vakko stole a peek at the Warner sister. She was crawling, but still moving. As Dot reached for the door to her room, Vakko used the same previously successful tactic to cover up the sound of the creaky door.

"HEY!" he shouted at Dottie again. She turned back to him. Continuing in a firm voice so as to cover up any sounds Dot was making, he said, "now that they are incapacitated, I'm the only one to talk to. Yakko can't exactly insult you right now, so it's my turn."

Dottie wouldn't have any of it, though. She continued on with what she had planned to do. She leaned down close to Vakko, looked deep into his eyes, and said, "I'll have you back soon, my Xakko."

Vakko felt a rush of fear come over him. Dottie knew that Xakko was contained within him.


	7. Killed by Death

I thanked banjkazfan at the start of the last chapter, but I must mention that the other ten or so authors of Animaniacs fanfics over the last year or so played a big part in keeping my interest, most notably The Island Hopper.

Oh, I just thought I'd mention that I own all of the characters. Yup, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, and even Stephen Spielberg. I created them all. Rolls eyes. In other words, this is on Personally, I don't think I need to mention that I don't own the characters, because if I did it would be on The show's creators, producers, and even writers don't post their ideas here! Yet…. Picks up phone, tries searching the internet for writer's phone numbers. nyways, end of ramble.

**After more than a year, I've had time to realize I should have come up with better names for the characters, but it is way too late for that.**

**Now let's see, I need a title for this chapter and I'm too lazy to continue being creative with them…how about…**

Killed By Death!

It's not an accurate title, but it's what I was listening to.

Vakko felt a rush of fear come over him. Dottie knew that Xakko was contained within him. 'How could this be possible?' he thought. He then remembered that she had said that she had gotten the tranquilizer drug from Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. If she was there, she had possibly had access to the record of Xakko's mind being transferred to Vakko. What Vakko didn't know was that Dottie also had Xakko's suspended-animation body with her, in the hearse outside. (((A/N: She stole it from the owner of Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. What else would a guy like that drive?)))

Spurred on by Dottie's voice, Vakko felt the presence of Xakko try to communicate with her. Vakko realized that Xakko was trying, in vain, to inform Dottie of Dot's activity. Of course, Xakko could not completely come through and talk to Dottie, but his attempt caused an unexpected subconscious move from Vakko. Since Xakko was thinking about Dot, Vakko briefly shifted his eyes towards her door before he realized what he was doing. Dottie noticed this and looked Dot's way. Vakko and Dottie could see Dot's legs sticking out of the doorway, and she was clearly not moving. Vakko cursed under his breath.

"You're pretty stupid to have looked that way," Dottie said. "If Dot had managed to get into her room, I may not have been able to stop her from calling the cops."

Vakko cursed under his breath again, and Dottie heard him say something about Xakko.

"Oh, so Xakko did that, did he?" she said. "Sounds like you didn't get the most potent spell there was at Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. I assume that has something to do with the reason you are tied up?"

"Nope. Tripped on a pile of rope and ended up this way."

"Right."

"It's a possibility."

"Moving on…" Dottie said. "I wouldn't want my Xakko to feel any pain, but I have a feeling that you won't cooperate and come along with me…"

"You got that right," Vakko said in agreement.

"Fair enough, I guess we'll have to do this that hard way," Dottie said, producing a funnel and plastic tubing. She shoved it down Vakko's throat, much to his discomfort, and held it in place using duct tape (((A/N: The handyman's secret weapon!))) She then screwed the top off of two of the tranquilizer darts and poured the contents down Vakko's throat. After a few moments, he was limp. She then poured down just enough of a wake-up chemical so that Vakko could enter REM sleep instead of being totally unconscious.

Dottie leaned down close to Vakko and spoke to him. "Xakko? Come back to me, my Xakko."

His eyes slowly opened. Dottie was pleased to see that they were red. She leaned down and kissed him, but only for a second as he bit her lip so he could talk.

"Are you just going to stare at me and gloat about your handiwork, or are you going to untie me, you bitch?" Vakko's body said in Xakko's voice. Dottie produced a knife and cut the knot. While doing this, she described he theory and her plan.

"Come on," Xakko said once he was fully untied. "We have work to do. Only one. They could possibly find a way to help each other if we take them all."

"Which one?" Dottie asked.

Xakko thought back (chapter 17 of 'I think it's a clone now') to his comments: "You'll see. And just to let you know, I'm coming after you first, Wakko."

He gave an evil grin. "I made a promise. And I intend to keep it."

Xakko leaned over and picked up Wakko. He smiled as he walked out of the tower with the unconscious Warner brother. If all went as planned, Wakko would be dead within two hours.


	8. Contrivance or Convenience

**Contrivance or Convenience, or, Smells Like Butter**

Unknown to Dottie, the tranquilizer drug she used was mislabeled (((A/N: no wonder it took them so long to pass out.))) About an hour later, Yakko began to stir. Of course, he was still groggy, with his recollection of the events of about an hour ago not yet entering his mind. He thought he was still in bed. He very well may have just gone back to sleep if it were not for Xakko and Dottie leaving the door open on their way out. The sound and feel of the gentle breeze indicated to Yakko that something was amiss. As his eyes began to open, he saw two of the darts lying on the floor in front of him. The memory of the events came flooding back, and Yakko stumbled to his feet. The last thing he remembered as he passed out was that Wakko was right next to him, and now Wakko was nowhere to be seen. Also missing was Vakko.

Starting to feel an increase in his pulse, he went towards where he had last seen Dot. He found her, but she was still unconscious. Yakko had still not regained enough strength to carry Dot, but he dragged her to the door by her foot. His original intention was to drop her off at Dr. Scratchansniff's p-sychiatry office so Scratchy could take care of her while Yakko searched for Wakko and Vakko, but Dot started to stir as Yakko approached the door. He knew it would be pointless to argue with Dot about whether or not she should tag along.

Duct-taped to the door was a note. I'm too lazy to type it out, but it essentially said where Xakko and Dottie had gone. Dottie felt that the other two sibs would be too late, so the reasoning behind this was so that Yakko and Dot could see their brother's corpse; at least that's what the note said. In addition to that statement, it was also true that Xakko and Dottie wanted to lure Yakko and Dot into a situation for capture, so they could be eradicated as well.

Yakko knew exactly where to go. It was a lot of abandoned warehouses and aircraft hangars in the desert about 85 miles away. The problem was, walking 85 miles would take quite a long time. They needed a quicker mode of transportation.

"We need to steal a car," Yakko said as he headed down the ladder.

"But Yakko, stealing is wrong," Dot said. She wasn't quite awake enough yet to understand the gravity of the situation.

"hhh…here's the thing…" Yakko said. "Killing is wrong too, and if we don't get there quick enough, that's what those two are going to do to Wakko."

Yakko reached the bottom of the ladder and began looking around. "We can't be picky, we'll just have to take the first car that drives by, unless it's falling apart or something."

Lucky for them, a plot contrivance (or convenience, or hole) made it so that there was a brand new Humvee H2 (((A/N: wow, I guess it has been a while since I wrote this, the H3 is out now))) sitting right in from of Doctor Scratchansniff's p-sychiatry office, illuminated by a spotlight for some reason, and with angelic singing coming from somewhere. It was already running, with the keys in the ignition and the doors unlocked…

"Thanks!" said Dot.

…And had heated seats. And a huge sound system already playing Foo Fighters.

Yakko and Dot both couldn't take it: Wakko wasn't here, but someone had to say it. "FABOO!" (((A/N: FABOO FIGHTERS!)))

Yakko and Dot made their way to the H2, but before they got there the owner came out of Scratchy's p-sychiatry building. (((A/N: Identified as the owner by holding the keys. Near-plot-hole averted!))) Yakko and Dot's hearts dropped. They obviously couldn't steal it right in front of her. But then they noticed who it was.

"_BUTTER?_" they said in unison.

"Oh, hi, dear!" she said to Yakko, and then came up to him and gave him a kiss.

Yakko was in a state of disbelief. "But the timeline…it's like June or July - I don't have a calendar - 2005, and you look 17 or 18 when you should be 15, or even 14…and also, when Ryan wrote the start of this story, Banjkazfan hadn't even created you!" (((A/N: As far as I know.)))

Butter shrugged. "Meh. Plot hole, plot convenience, call it what you want."

Dot was satisfied. "Works for me!" She said.

They hopped in the H2, Butter at the wheel and plenty of room for the other two in the front. Butter introduced another amenity. "Bubblegum-flavoured slurpee?" she asked. "Chocolate-mint ice cream?"

Butter, Yakko and Dot were just pulling onto the freeway at the same time Xakko and Dottie were pulling off of it, with Wakko perhaps on the way to his doom.


	9. Take A Few Steps

**A/N: I thought I had avoided plot holes in the last chapter, and I even bragged about it, but it turns out that the keys were both in the ignition and in Butter's hand. Oops. Take one guess who pointed that out, and the first guess doesn't count. (For those of you just tuning in, it was Butter herself (banjkazfan/Carley) that did.)**

**Anyways, let's continue. I get the feeling that everyone is getting impatient.**

**Take A Few Steps**

Dottie had considered performing the spell (from a book stolen from Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors, Inc. of course) to get Xakko's mind back into his body herself, but they couldn't do it while driving, and once they got to their destination they wanted to do away with Wakko as quickly as possible. Xakko also realized that getting his mind back into his own body would mean that Vakko would regain full control of Vakko's body, and that could be a problem. (((A/N: Confused yet? Good. Try re-reading that paragraph a dozen times and you'll get what was explained.)))

They pulled into the parking lot of their destination. Dottie jumped out and ran to a large sliding door. She opened it wide enough for the car to fit through, then returned to the hearse and drove it through the opening. Dottie got out, along with Xakko, who was still holding Wakko's unconscious body. Dottie returned to the sliding door and hit a button, causing the door to slowly close and cut off the outside light. Considering she needed to see, she took a few steps sideways to reach for the light switch. And promptly tripped over a few garbage cans.

A few seconds later, Xakko reached the light switch and was able to switch it on despite still carrying Wakko. He looked down at Dottie with a gentle grin (not evil smirk, he was not devoid of humor,) seeing that she was covered in garbage, with a dirty banana peel plopped directly on top of her head. (((A/N: This is a cartoon after all…have you ever seen a cartoon garbage can without a banana peel?))) Dottie tried to blow one of the peels out of her vision, like a strand of loose hair, but it just fell back into place.

"Trouble seeing in the dark, love?" Xakko inquired. "Maybe you should eat more carrots."

Dottie wasn't amused. "Who do I look like, Bugs Bunny?"

"Actually, you look like…"

Xakko was cut off as he noticed Wakko beginning to stir.

"I thought you said that the tranq would last longer than this," he said to Dottie.

Dottie just stood back up and began to brush the garbage off herself, totally ignoring Xakko's comment. She walked to the center off the room, and Xakko followed. As he caught sight of what was there, he looked awed (he looked odd, too.) (((A/N: I'll be nice and attribute that joke to Darby Conley of the comic strip Get Fuzzy. Back when it was regularly funny. Those were the days.)))

Dottie had set up a bulletproof glass chamber with a lock. It was about seven feet tall, and three feet wide and long, held together by some sort of metal (does it really matter what type? It wasn't Mercury; I'll let you know that.) It was kind of like the chamber that several magicians have been immersed in upside-down, straight-jacketed, and chained together. Or like the chamber Thom Yorke was in for the Radiohead video 'No Surprises.' There was a door on the front rather than a latch on the top.

Dottie opened the door (or latch or hatch or whatever,) and Xakko unceremoniously chucked Wakko in (((A/N: have you ever seen anyone ceremoniously chucked?))) The rough landing helped to speed his waking up, but not quickly enough to avoid being locked in by Xakko and Dottie.

"I suppose it's good that you are awake now, Wakko," said Xakko. "That way, I can watch you scream and suffer."


	10. Useless Banter

Useless Banter 

Wakko sat cross-legged on the tank's floor, watching Xakko (((A/N: in Vakko's body, remember,))) and Dottie set up a pump system to the tank from a large canister of ICC™ (((A/N: the Injury Causing Chemical…I know how hard it is to keep on top of stuff that's only updated once every decade or so, so I wouldn't leave you on your own there…)))

Wakko needed only to pound the glass a few times in order to realize that he wasn't going to get out unless someone let him out. He came to the realization that either he had to convince Xakko and Dottie to let him out (not bloody likely,) or he had to stall for time.

Wakko stood up and pounded the glass a few times to get Xakko and Dottie's attention. When they looked his way, he waved his hand in a beckoning fashion, indicating to them that he wanted them to come over to the chamber. Xakko stood up and said something to Dottie. Wakko couldn't hear what it was, but he could figure out that Xakko told Dottie to continue hooking up the pump. Well, this didn't help the stalling plan as much as he had hoped, but Wakko decided to continue…maybe he could get some ideas in his head for stalling tactics later.

Xakko walked over to the chamber and slid a hatch about as big as a peanut butter sandwich open so that he and Wakko would not have to yell at each other through the thick glass. (A regular peanut butter sandwich. If it had been as big as the ones Wakko tended to make he'd be able to escape no problem at all.)

"Whaddaya want?" Xakko irritably asked.

"That's some fancy-looking equipment you have there…" Wakko began.

"It's a friggin' pump and some garden hose!" Xakko interjected.

"Hmmm…so it is…nice colour, what is that, green?"

"I see what you're doing, but unless you have a real question I'm not going to talk to you."

"Fine…just wondering what you're going to do with this pump is all."

"I'm gonna kill you, duh."

Wakko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right…you can't kill a toon."

"You'll see. Or rather, your siblings will see."

Xakko went to close the hatch, but Wakko motioned for him to stop. "Wait!" Wakko said. "As a villain, you are conduction-rally ogle-baited to tell me about your plan in detail!"

"What?"

"Um…construction-ally…og-tailgated? No, that's not right. Distractionbrucelee, umm…"

"Contractually obligated?"

"Oooooooh, now it makes sense! Thanks!"

"No problem. But Ryan's making the 'hurry-up' motion. I think that means the chapter's almost over."

"That's a pretty short chapter."

"Yeah, I know. Longer than the last one though." ( Pause, hands in pockets, whistling. )

"Well, 'later!" ( Waves, turns. )

"But you're contru…conspuctable…under contract!"

"I'll tell you next chapter."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"It doesn't make sense to say that to someone who plans to kill you."

"Peh. Says you."


	11. The Part Where The Villains Tell Things

The Part Where The Villains Tell The Protagonist Their Plan 

Xakko looked at the chapter title. "That chapter title looks vaguely familiar."

(((A/N: I keep telling you…stop letting the audience know you can see that!)))

"It's the title for chapter 11 in the first story, Mr. X-acto-knife." said Wakko.

"Hey! It's **_Xakko_**…you know, pronounced like _Zakko_."

"Then why don't you spell it with a Zee?"

"I dunno (scratches chin)…why _is_ it spelled that way, Ryan?"

(((A/N: Well first of all Wakko, it's not Zee, it's Zed. Anyways, I was too lazy to come up with original names so I just used the letter in-between W and Y, using the same name pattern. Same for Vakko – letter before the three already used.)))

"Ah, I see," said Xakko. "Anyways, about the chapter title, now that I think about it, in the first story it was 'The Part Where The Villain Tells The Protagonists His Plan.' This is 'The Part Where The Villains Tell The Protagonist Their Plan.' Similar but not the same."

Wakko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real original, Ryan. Gimme a break!"

(((A/N: Silence! Can't you see the chapter title? It's Xakko's turn to talk.)))

Wakko scowled.

Dottie then spoke up. "_Hey! My plan, my speech!_"

Ryan almost fell out of his chair.

Xakko pretended to straighten his tie, even though he wasn't wearing one, and beckoned Dottie to explain.

" Well this is a bit of a long story so get comfortable. Now of course you know about the ICC™. It can hurt a toon but not kill, right? Well, that's the theory due to the results so far. Personally, I say there just hasn't been enough research done on the subject. So I did some research – and _stole_ some research – and I believe I have come up with a technique that will change the results from injury causing to **_fatal_**."

Evil smirk and Mr. Burns-esque finger-tent. Music in the background evilly goes Da Da _**DA DA DA** _**DAAAAAA**. Sorry if you can't picture the music. 

"The ICC™ evaporates at 33C, and most mammals (Warners included) have a body temperature of nearly 40C, so it doesn't evaporate in the air unless it's pretty hot, but evaporates on contact with skin. (((A/N: I'm not converting from Celsius to Fahrenheit. Do that yourselves!))) My theory is that prolonged contact with the ICC™ will allow it to do more, irreversible, damage. So we're going to drown you in it, Wakko."

Wakko paused for a moment. "Is that it?" he said.

Dottie looked confused. "Um, yeah."

"That wasn't a long story."

"Yeah, well this is Ryan we're talking about here."

"True…well, what if this plan doesn't work?" Wakko mockingly questioned.

Dottie and Xakko exchanged worried glances. Knowing that Wakko obviously saw this, Xakko knew he had to redeem himself with a scary comment worthy of ending the chapter in a cliffhanger-like way.

"We'll think of something," Xakko said. "Believe me, we won't give up until you're dead."

(((A/N: Oooh, good save.)))


	12. Pump

Pump (Can you tell I'm out of chapter title ideas?) 

"There, the pump's all ready to go," Xakko said. (Remember, Xakko is still in Vakko's body (and has been for like two years)…I'm just too lazy to write that every few lines.)

He screwed the end of the cheap garden hose into a hole near the top of the chamber.

"Shall we turn on the pump together, love?" Xakko said to Dottie. Midway through turning, Dottie flipped the switch.

"Sorry, couldn't wait," she said.

Xakko tapped his foot-claws on the ground in a bit of an angry gesture. Dottie just slightly shrugged and slightly smiled a fake-innocent grin, actually looking kinda cute doing so.

(((A/N: Not as cute as Dot though.)))

"Hey!"

(((A/N: What? You're telling me you can compete with this? Shows picture of Dot being cute. )))

"Shut up."

Wakko made a point: "Well, neither are as girly as Xakko."

Xakko was infuriated, and his eyes glowed a brighter-than normal red. "_I am not girly!_"

(((A/N: The DeviantArt crowd seems to think differently. Must be the hair.)))

"Hey! Don't mess with the man-locks!"

At this point, Xakko and Dottie both realized that not a drop of the ICC™ had made its way to the end of the hose. The pump was making plenty of noise though, and began to billow smoke.

Wakko burst out laughing.

Xakko and Dottie frustratedly sighed.

"This is going to be a long night," Xakko said.

The pump caught fire.

Dottie agreed with Xakko. "Yup, going to be a long night."

Meanwhile, Butter was still driving Yakko and Dot down the freeway.

They just sat there doing nothing…and saying nothing…

Boring.

(((A/N: Well, I just needed that to pass some time. Mission accomplished. Hi, C! Hi, Yakko! Hi, Dot!)))

"Hi!"

(((A/N: All right, let's go back to Wakko, Xakko, and Dottie. They are far more interesting.)))

"Hey!"

Xakko had attached a funnel to the chamber and was pouring in the ICC™ with a small trashcan. Every time he emptied the trashcan, he would have to climb down and pour more from a barrel into the trashcan, since the barrels were too heavy to carry up until almost empty. Every time he climbed back onto the top of the chamber, he spilled some. Every time he poured into the funnel, he spilled some more. This made for slow going (and treacherous conditions.)

Dottie was working at fixing the pump, occasionally being glared at by Xakko for what he felt was a waste of time, when she could have been helping him.

About 82 minutes after starting, Xakko had filled the chamber to about 76 full. Then he began encountering a 97 frustrating problem. Wakko, 99 good at treading water and other liquids (at least in this fanfic,) began raising his hand and knocking the funnel out of the way, and repeated this action at least 12 times. Then Xakko would hold the funnel with one hand and pour with the other. Wakko would plug the end of the funnel with his thumb. Xakko would try to jab Wakko's thumb with the funnel, but would spill some ICC™ in the process.

After this plugging happened about 27 times, Xakko became frustrated and threw the funnel and trashcan to the floor, slipping on some of the spillage and cracking his head on the top of the chamber in the process. He yelled out, partially in pain and partially in anger.

His anger quickly subsided when he heard Dottie exclaim positively (you know what I mean…less than 'squee' and more than 'a-ha!') Dottie flipped the switch on the pump and it began to run normally. She shut it off, hooked up the hose, and handed the hose to Xakko. Xakko screwed it in and Dottie flipped the switch again. The pump rushed the ICC™ into the chamber, and although Wakko tried to block it with his hand, the pressure was too great. Dottie and Xakko sat back in conveniently available lawn chairs.

Suddenly, the H2 crashed through the wall.

Butter had a look of relief on her face. "Finally," she said, "this is the fifth wall we've crashed through. This complex has too many buildings."

Xakko turned to Dottie. "Run, and just get back to me later!" he said. "They wouldn't dare hurt me while I'm in Vakko's body."

Dottie threw the pump, still running of course, into a locker with a bit of a gap at the bottom so that the hose would not be impeded. She locked the locker and exited through a door on the other side of the building. Butter quickly got the H2 unstuck from the rubble, leaving Yakko and Dot to confront Xakko while she went after Dottie.

At this point, Ryan decided to go to bed, and made this the end of the chapter.


	13. Live And Let Die

A/N: LunarWolf pointed out somewhat of a plot hole. If the ICC™ injures, shouldn't the fact of simply being immersed in it injure to an extent? Well, for the purpose of this fanfic, let's say it only injures internally (including open wounds.) Don't ask me how. Live And Let Die 

Seeing that the tank was nearly full, Yakko and Dot ignored Xakko and ran right for the tank. Seeing that the latch was locked, and knowing that Xakko was not going to just hand the key over, Yakko grabbed the trashcan that was lying nearby and used it to try to crack the tank open while Dot tried to pull the hose out. Yakko quickly realized that the tank's material was too durable to be broken with a trashcan. Dot quickly realized that the hose was screwed in rather than plugged in, and was too thick to cut with just her teeth. And she had left her pet monster at home. Since the hose was nearly six feet in the air, she couldn't get the leverage to turn it other than agonizingly slowly. She was about to call over to Yakko since she could get leverage if she was standing on his shoulders, but Xakko took advantage of the fact that he wasn't being paid attention to.

Xakko grabbed Dot and then quickly reached down to one of the lawn chairs and broke the arm off, holding the jagged hard plastic to her throat. Yakko directed his attention to Xakko and Dot as Wakko continued to run out of room.

Before any words could be spoken, Xakko suddenly appeared to have a dizzy spell. He lost his balance a bit for a moment and Dot almost broke free, but he was able to maintain his grip on her.

Xakko looked sideways into a large piece of sheet metal propped against a wall and saw that his eyes were no longer reddish – they were more of a purplish. Now, if you remember back to kindergarten, purple is made from red and blue. But you'd probably have to have pretty much the best memory in your town to remember that Vakko's eyes are normally a soft blue, considering his body has been controlled by Xakko for the better part of this story.

Since Xakko didn't have to deal with the fact that this story was released over more than a year, he just had to remember back to earlier in the night to realize the significance of his purplish eyes. Vakko was waking up because the drugs were wearing off (the tranquilizers were wearing off, I didn't say he got high. Sheesh.)

Xakko knew he had very little time, perhaps less than a minute to ensure that he got more revenge than just Wakko. He raised the jagged broken chair arm high and began to bring it down toward Dot's throat. Luckily for Dot, just as his right arm began its descent, Xakko had a major dizzy spell, nearly a convulsion. This time, since he was holding Dot with only one arm, she was able to get away. Xakko attempted to swipe at her with his foot-claws (((A/N: Forgot about those, didn't you?))) but since he was off-balance from the dizzy spell he missed by a mile. Dot ran to the protective arms of her oldest brother.

"We've got to unscrew that hose before it's too late!" Dot said to Yakko in a panicky voice.

Yakko followed Dot to the tank, angry that Ryan didn't write him a line, considering how long it had been since he'd last spoken.

Xakko attempted to follow, but was only able to make a few unsure steps before teetering on the edge of balance and then falling to his knees.

Wakko only had about half an inch of breathing space left.

Yakko knelt next to the tank to allow Dot to climb onto his shoulders. Once she was on, he stood up so that she could attempt to unscrew the hose. She was able to get the hose off, but she was about a half a second too late. The tank was full and since the entry point for the hose was slightly slanted, no air entered the tank when the hose was removed.

By this time, Xakko had managed to crawl to Yakko's feet. When he looked up he saw the look of fear in all three sibs' faces, especially Wakko's. Xakko leaned against the tank, looked Wakko in the eye, and evilly laughed.

As the air in Wakko's lungs began to slip out, the ICC™ began to enter. Wakko looked at his brother and sister with pleading eyes, but understood there was nothing further they could do. He pressed his hand to the glass at the same point where Yakko's hand was on the outside, and began to fade into blackness.

A similar thing happened to Xakko…his thoughts faded to near-blackness as he once again went dormant. Vakko once again regained control. The first thing that Vakko became conscious of was Wakko floating in front of him. Vakko looked Wakko in the eyes, but Wakko's eyes showed no comprehension. Without further need for deliberation, Vakko came to a quick conclusion – it was obvious that Wakko was dead.


	14. The End

**I waited a long time between updates! I'm _eeevilll!_ _Muwahahahahaha!_**

**Since this is the last chapter, special thanks to all that have reviewed or done art for me, especially Banjkazfan/Carley and LunarWolf/MoonBeamCat/Marie.**

**After re-reading my first story again, I realized that I used the joke of how to pronounce Xakko's name twice. Oh well.**

**Time to play two degrees of Kevin Bacon. There are two things related to Jim Morrison in this chapter. If you tell me the answers I might think up a lame prize.**

**Well, I'm keeping you all waiting too long.**

_This is the end._

_My only friend -_

The End.

Vakko, Yakko, and Dot continued to look at the tank, in disbelief at what had just transpired.

At that moment, Dottie came running back in, carrying Xakko's mindless body. (((A/N: Remember, she brought it, in the hearse, because they were going to put Xakko's mind back into his own body? Remember? No? Well, it happened.))) Dottie was screaming and apparently was running for her life. It became apparent why a second later when Butter's H2 came crashing through the wall and came screeching to a halt right next to Dottie.

Dottie dropped to her knees. "Please just tie me up! Don't kill me please!"

"I'll take that into consideration," Butter said.

As Vakko began to tie Dottie up with a conveniently available piece of rope, Butter noticed Wakko. She didn't know how long the tank had been full, but realized that she'd be wasting valuable time asking. She hit the gas and accelerated right into the tank. The bulletproof glass never did fully shatter, but the force of the hit was enough to bend the metal supports, and one of the panes slid out, allowing the tank to spill its contents, Wakko included.

Butter began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as quickly as possible and Yakko did chest compressions. After five minutes Wakko still hadn't responded.

Butter began to sob, and was soon unable to continue providing mouth-to-mouth because of that. Yakko stopped the chest compressions and held his head in his hands as he began to sob as well. Dot, also sobbing, came to his side and embraced him and Butter.

Dottie began to laugh in a low voice, gradually increasing in intensity and insanity.

"_NOOOO!_" Yakko screamed in anguish through teary eyes. "_It can't end this way!_"

"You're right!" Vakko said. "Let's do the Scooby-Doo ending!"

"Yeah!"

**_DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…_** (((A/N: If this were video rather than text, the screen would become wavy, and it would be clear that this would be kinda like a flashback. If you've seen Wayne's World you know what's happening now.)))

The H2 hit the tank and Wakko spilled out onto the floor. For some reason "Ballroom Blitz" was playing in the background.

Butter rushed to his side and helped him up.

Wakko heaved, gasped, and coughed. After a moment, his breathing went from labored to merely ragged, and he simply gasped, "ruh-roh."

Dot glared at Dottie. "Why would you even do this? You should be friends with us, you're practically family!"

Vakko stepped forward. "Wait a minute, this isn't Dottie, it's a _mask_!"

He grabbed hold of Dottie's chin and pulled the mask off.

Everyone in the room gasped, and simultaneously said, "Old Man Harper!"

Dottie…er, Old Man Harper, predictably said, "yes, and I'd have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

Yakko spoke rather uncharacteristically. "Whoa, man! This is totally freaky, man!"

(((A/N: We can still end this story in a better way.)))

"You're right," Yakko said. "Especially since you used that line in the last story too. Let's give this another try."

_**DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…**_

Butter smashed the H2 into the tank like really really fast and stuff and man that tank was strong except for one metal support that collapsed in and cut Wakko in half and there was lots of blood and stuff and the air bags went off and knocked Butter out the window cause she wasn't wearing her seatbelt for some reason and glass and sheet metal flew and hit everyone except Dottie and Xakko and they were all like ow and then the mime came in and did a breakdance and then he got his own show.

Yeah, that won't work either.

_**DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…**_

Butter's H2 came to a screeching halt…on top of Dottie and Xakko. Oops.

_**DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…**_

Butter hit the tank (((A/N: I was calling it a chamber for the longest time, then started calling it a tank. Meh.)))

Wakko came out on a surfboard, riding that gnarly wave, dude.

Suddenly, lots of Hawaiians came with ukuleles and leis and there was a totally fun luau.

Somehow the music got Xakko's empty-minded body grooving to the music, leading to a really horrible 'Weekend At Bernie's' rip-off.

Everybody in the fanfic, Xakko and Dottie included, got together in a big group hug. The rest of the Animaniacs cast also showed up. Then everyone that ever reviewed this fanfic suddenly showed up and joined the hug. This caused some confusion, seeing how Carley and Butter, and Ryan and WakkoRyan, were all there. So were Christopher Walken and Samuel L. Jackson because they're in everything. Even Yakki, Wakki, Smakki, and ProtoDot (or whatever you want to call her) were there, but they were determined to be too lame and kicked out.

Marie Lunar held Wakko close, helping to console him after such a terrifying experience. The consoling worked well.

In the middle, WakkoRyan said, "I love all of you guys!"

Everyone else couldn't help but say, "_Awwww!_"

"Except for the Hip Hippos."

Exclamations of "psh, yeah," "you got that right," and the like were heard from the crowd.

Gah! This still isn't right.

_**DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…DoodleDeeDoo…**_

Wakko spilled out and Butter immediately began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After a few cycles, Wakko began coughing up the ICC™. Yakko and Butter rolled him over onto his side and he expelled the rest.

Due to lack of oxygen, Wakko's vision was quite blurry, and he therefore mistook the woman who had just locked lips with him for someone else.

"_Marie!"_ he shouted, and then grabbed Butter in a close hug, and planted a passionate kiss right on the lips. He pulled back for just enough time to say, "you saved me!" and then continued kissing a bewildered Butter.

Yakko wasn't quite sure whether to be angry at Wakko for kissing his wife (((A/N: or in the year this takes place is she still just a friend? Beh, whatever…))) or to laugh. Butter would later shout at him, but Yakko decided just to be relieved that Wakko was fine.

Butter finally got over her bewilderment and tried to gently get Wakko away by pushing on his shoulders. This didn't work too well. Wakko somehow interpreted this as a shoulder massage.

Before Butter had to think further about what to do to stop this, she saw someone come up and tap Wakko on the shoulder. Wakko's vision had cleared well enough by this time to see who it was – Marie...with her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. How could Marie be standing there – he was kissing her…right? His eyes moved back towards whom he was kissing and he finally realized his error. He slowly broke suction with Butter and turned toward Marie.

"Ooohhh," Wakko said. "Hellooooo…" he said sheepishly (awkward silence) "_NURSE!_"

Wakko jumped up into Marie's arms and planted a big kiss on her (making darn sure that he hugged her tighter and kissed her more passionately and longer than he did with Butter of course.)

Dottie looked very confused. She spoke to Marie. "So, you're a nurse? Why didn't he just say 'hello…um, whatever your name is…'

"Marie."

"Why didn't he just say 'hello Marie' instead?

"Well," Yakko said, nominating himself to explain since he hadn't spoken for a while, "he's just saying one of our catch phrases. Haven't you ever watched Animaniacs?"

"What's Eh-neh-may-nee-acks?" Dottie asked.

Yakko gave a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look to the audience.

"You mean to tell me," he said, "that you did all this research on us and you've never even heard of our show?"

"You have, like what, a Broadway show or something?"

All good-guys present collectively groaned.

Vakko had gone quite some time without a line, so he opened his mouth to make the next comment, but Dot beat him to the punch, quickly running off-screen and coming back with a TV and DVD player. Knowing that Vakko had intended to talk, she stuck out her tongue at him. She then produced perhaps the best DVD collection ever – the first 25 episodes of Animaniacs.

"Wait a minute!" Vakko said. "That hasn't been released yet!"

"We're the show's stars," Dot said. "We got an advance copy."

Butter and Marie were both drooling at the mere sight of the fabled DVD collection. Seeing Marie with her tongue hanging out made Wakko's heart throb, and he sighed a happy sigh and leaned against her. Good thing, because she was about to lose her balance and fall over. Yakko noticed the same behavior in Butter, and got next to her just in time to prevent her from falling over.

Dot put the first DVD in and the theme song started playing. They all watched the show throughout the night. Dottie quickly learned the comedy behind '_hello nurse_' and with each episode Dottie's homicidal tendencies began to melt away (of course when she pointed out which countries Yakko was missing, his homicidal tendencies rose.) She put her arms under Xakko's in a hug. Although his mind was still empty, she felt such love that she needed to have the love of her life close by.

When the last of the episodes (ending with the Midsummer Night's Dream translation) was over, Dottie just sat and stared agape. Not only were most of the segments hilarious, but also many were quite intellectual, especially considering that the last episode ended with Shakespeare.

As Dottie broke her gaze from the static of the TV and fixed her vision on the sibs, her expression changed to one of shame. She explained how when she first became aware of existing, the first thing she noticed was that she was held in place by the metal restraints. She swore right then and there that she would make anyone who was responsible pay. After acquiring some information on the Warners, she did not think of befriending them but instead reasoned that they were responsible for her mistreatment (remember, she had what was bad about Dot infused in her.)

But now knowing more about the sibs, she realized the err of her ways.

Dottie swore that she would try to pass on this information to Xakko.

Since both Dottie and Xakko were wanted by the police for injuring the scientists at their respective labs, Dottie decided it was a good idea to turn themselves in. But first, the whole group went to Witches, Doctors, and Witchdoctors Inc. to get Xakko's mind out of Vakko and into his own body again.

At this point, realizing they had no more speaking lines, Butter and Marie left and decided to go to Six Flags Over Flushing. But they turned left at Albuquerque when they should have turned right and instead ended up Branson, Missouri.

Anyways, Xakko's mind got put back into his own body. After some tense moments where Xakko once again tried to kill the Warner sibs, with Dottie holding him back, the owner allowed them to use his DVD player to show Xakko the episodes as well. Xakko wasn't quite as impressed as Dottie was, but enough so that he became less homicidally deranged.

Dottie and Xakko turned themselves in to the police, and since the judge was friendly and naive, they were able to spend their jail terms in the same minimum-security facility. Considering they were able to share the same room, expected things happened and about a year later they had a son, who they named Xakkharie.

Epilogue-ish type section 

The sibs were at home in the water tower with Vakko. Since a prison was no place for a baby, Vakko had been designated by Dottie and Xakko to take care of Xakkharie. Of course, they still came over to the water tower every once in a while. (((A/N: Hey, I just noticed that the word 'water' is typed with just the left hand.))) Anyways, when he was working, he usually had the sibs take care of Xakkharie, and of course others like Butter and Marie helped out a lot too. Luckily it looked like Xakkharie didn't have any evil tendencies (although he had his parent's red eyes, and large, fang-like incisors,) and had a good relationship with Butter and Yakko's kid Remi Jewel Warner.

Vakko wondered out loud, "it sure is great that Xakko and Dottie are rehabbed. I guess we don't have to worry about random attacks any more."

(((A/N: Ooohhh, I wouldn't say that…)))

"What?"


End file.
